Snowblind
by Strawberry-miow
Summary: The midwinter ball is approaching, Neal is getting married and Kel is being forced to wear a gown. Who does she run across in the dressmakers? And who wants the last dance? A little kissing under the mistletoe? Hmm…you'll have to read and see! KxD
1. Prologue

__

DISCALIMER: I don't own any of the concepts or the characters, they all belong to the wonderful Tamora pierce. Even Dom…and you donut know how much it pains me to admit that lolz

SUMMARY: The midwinter ball is approaching, Neal is getting married and Kel is being forced to wear a gown. Who does she run across in the dressmakers? And who wants the last dance? A little kissing under the mistletoe? Hmm…you'll have to read and see! KxD

~*~

Snowblind

By Strawberry_miow

The snow fell in gentle flakes outside of the window; soft white curves of the midwinter season blowing around in the wind as people ran to escape the cold. Fires roared inside most of the rooms, coals striking up an amiable heat just mild enough to get by without cursing the Gods for the abominable weather. Kel was glad she was back from the border, icicles in her hair and her voice starting to sound remarkably like she was part of the male variation of the knights if she had still been on the road. Luckily for her they had been called back just in time. 

The windows of her room were frosted over; patchy areas of shattered white looking almost like a cracked mirror or a broken figurine. She smiled slightly to herself, corners of her mouth twitching upwards despite her Yamani mask being held firmly in place. She liked the winter, mithros knew why. It was somewhat calm compared to the rest of the year, maybe because it was the only time she really got off from being a knight. Not that the duties stop, no…far from it actually, what with the upcoming ball and the new pages starting soon after. 

A gentle knocking on the door stirred her from her thoughts. Slowly, she rose from her position on the bed and walked over to answer it, the banging becoming more and more persistent with each step she took, which, of course, could only mean one thing --

"Kel!" Nealan of Queenscove cried as she eased open the door, "I heard you were back!" he quickly wrapped her up in a huge hug, smiling. Kel laughed. 

"Neal, what's got into you?" She asked, amused as she squeezed her way out of his grip, "Have you not been taking your medication while I've been gone?" 

He smirked, "Ha ha very funny, _mother_" his emerald green eyes danced playfully as he stepped past her into her rooms, glancing around at everything before turning to a somewhat ruffled Kel with a smile, "But _for your information_, it's midwinter and you know what that means!" 

She mumbled something unrepeatable under her breath, sighing. Neal always seemed to like all the social events life here at Corus threw at them, balls to weddings to luncheons with the important, of course though, for him the midwinter dance was always number one. She didn't dare ask as to why. "I hear this year will be the first time in decades where _everyone_ will attend" she mumbled. 

"Ah ha, ah ha" her friend nodded vigorously, "King Jonathan's called in most of the squads, the weather is too bad for anyone to think attacking anyway!" Kel almost laughed at the way he was behaving; it was somewhat comical even in comparison to usual, "But not just that, my fair lady Yukimi has agreed to be my wife! Oh Gods, midwinter luck has really been bestowed on me this year" he sighed melodramatically. 

Kel did laugh at that, she had to give it to Neal, he really could put on a show. Walking over to him she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Neal, that's great!" she smiled, hugging him tightly. She really was happy for him, he deserved someone like Yuki and she could tell they really did love each other. 

"Kel?" Neal inquired, pulling back to look at her. He quirked an eyebrow, "Are you happy for me in _general _or just happy for the fact that _someone else_ will get the duty of keeping me in line?" 

She smirked and pulled him close for a final hug, letting go she let her arms drop to her side, "A little of both" she admitted cheerfully. 

He seemed to like that answer because the next thing she knew, he was grabbing hold of her and squeezing her just a _little _too tightly, "Ok then" he grinned, releasing her he walked - or rather bounced - to the door, "I'm going to go see who else I can tell!" 

Kel shook her head in silent laughter as he bounded out into the hallways, singing something that she vaguely caught a few lines of, " Ding-Dong the bells are going to chime! Girls come and kiss me, show how you'll miss me…" she didn't really think that his `lady love` would like that but what the hell, he was happy.

As Kel let the door slide shut, she laughed. 

~*~

The snow grew thicker as the day wore on, large droplets the size of marbles were soon covering the ground. A white blanket folded over all the greenery, and the water outside had no less than turned to ice. It would have been beautiful if she wasn't stuck out in it, well almost anyway. 

Of course, with the midwinter ball being held that evening she had been dragged by Yuki - Neal`s bride to be - to get a gown. She still felt, while she was stood there with pins sticking out of various places, that she hadn't protested enough, but she couldn't really do much about it now and besides, Lalassa always did a great job. 

"So, Kel…" the Yamani began, she was stood looking through various colours of material waiting, "Anybody in particular you hope to run into tonight?" her face was perfectly calm, it would have seemed like an innocent question if Kel hadn't caught the mischievous tone of voice. Obviously learnt from Neal, Kel mused, grumbling. 

She blushed as a pair of blue eyes flashed in her mind, "No…" she murmured aloud, head down, "Not particularly" 

Yuki didn't fall for it, of course, "Come on Kel, there has to be someone" she nudged, "You don't blush like that for _no-one_" 

Kel opened her mouth to reply when the slight jingling of bells told her somebody had just entered the shop, sure enough, Lalassa skipped off to deal with the customer. 

"Yes, they were just adjusted" Kel heard the new occupant say, it was strange…she could have sworn she recognised that voice from somewhere…

"Very Much yes, the midwinter ball is tonight and" there it was again, she felt like she should know who it was but she couldn1t quite hear enough to place them. From the snippets of the conversation she'd heard she now knew it was obviously somebody from Corus, and a male, funny…she couldn't remember the last time her former maid had done men's clothing. Maybe it was a special order….

Kel listened harder as she made out Lalassa`s voice, obviously handing the customer something, "Here you go Sergeant Domitan, have fun at the ball tonight" 

Kel seemed to freeze at those words…. _Domitan?….Sergeant?….._Dom!! 

Ignoring the protests from Yuki, she ran out into the front of the shop, she hadn't seen him for ages, or at least it seemed that way. "Dom!" she cried, as she stumbled through into the main body of the room. He turned to look at who was calling and smiled, blue eyes the colour of the ocean locking with those of Hazel. 

"Kel?" he replied, slightly surprised to see her in a dressmakers of all places, not that he could comment, having his uniform altered there and such. She ran over to him, or rather toppled, the dress somewhat restricting in the sense of _running _anywhere, "It's good to see you again" he commented as they embraced, hugging each other tightly before Kel shyly broke away, remembering just exactly what she was doing and where she was. 

She looked up at him wryly, "Dom…" she began, "What are you doing in a dressmakers?" 

He grinned at her and she felt her cheeks begin to flame once again, "Getting a uniform altered for this evening, and by the look on your face you're being forced to get a gown?" he quirked an eyebrow. 

"Hmm…yeah" she mumbled, "Everybody says I have to _look like a lady_, and apparently that now includes putting on a frilly, oversized gown, heels I can't walk in and face paints. Even _Sir Raoul _banded against me!" 

Dom laughed at that, "I remember the time when he would gladly have taken on an immortal just to avoid the midwinter ball" 

Now it was Kel`s turn to grin, "Yes, or have went out searching for battles that would guarantee us to be back after it was over" 

They both laughed and their gazes locked. Kel blushed, "It was good seeing you again Dom" 

"You too, Lady Knight" he mocked bowed, a glint of humour in his azure coloured eyes, "I shall see you at the ball tonight, save me the last dance" and with that he left, the bell above the door jingling as he stepped out into the cold snowy weather. 

Kel stood there speechless for a little while, had he just said…? But.…? confusion and disbelief swept over her like a cloak, her own thoughts masking her in a world far from reality as she mused upon what she thought she had heard. Yuki pulled her out of her thoughts though, with the comment: 

"So _that's_ no-one huh?" 


	2. Midwinter Luck

****

Snowblind 

By strawberry_miow

__

Chapter 2 - Midwinter Luck

After what seemed like hours the dress was finally done, and admit it or not, it had been worth it. Kel smiled despite herself, Lalassa had really outdone herself this time, the gown was amazing. Ever since Sergeant Domitan`s little visit though, Yuki had constantly asked the lady knight about their conversation…what he'd said, what she'd said, her feelings for him, had he asked her to ball and whatnot. Kel stood there the whole time repeating to herself _Be like stone, be like stone… _well sometimes even the toughest rock got beaten now and again, hence the light blush that seemed permanently indented on her cheeks. 

The trip back to Corus was pretty much the same, the Yamani asking questions and the lady knight trying not to answer them. It would have been amusing if they weren't travelling in temperatures below freezing and a snowstorm even the immortals hid from. 

"That gown looks amazing on you Kel" Yuki smiled as they walked, "All we need now is to get your hair done and some face paints" 

The lady knight frowned, "Oh no - you're not coming anywhere near me with those entities of evil!" her face was a picture, eyebrows closely knit together and hazel eyes twinkling with distaste - directed at who? Well that was the question, the make-up in general or the Yamani for suggesting it. 

"Come on Kel, it's the midwinter ball!" 

"No"

"I'm sure the sergeant you _don't _like and _aren't _trying to impress will appreciate it…" 

"No"

That's pretty much how the rest of the conversation went, Kel was still adamant on not letting a single brush of face paints anywhere near any part of her, when they arrived back at the slightly snow-ridden Corus. 

The two friends separated once they arrived through the gates, each one going to their rooms to prepare for the evening ahead, either in ways of spending the time getting dressed up or brooding over the fact that they were being forced to dress up - not hard to work out which was which. 

Sitting in her room, Kel stared aimlessly at the dress laid across her bed, her thoughts elsewhere. _What did Dom mean when he said to save him the last dance? Was he implying what I dreamed of three years ago? _Her mind drifted off once again; _Do I still dream of such? _She asked herself, _or have I matured since that stage? I used to be so fickle yet now…. _

She sighed, glancing out of the window. It was still snowing heavy, the whole of the courtyard was covered in what looked like a white sheet, not a single trace of footprints marring it's beauty. It seemed so perfect…so serene and peaceful, she wished she felt like that rather than confused. 

__

But am I really confused? She mused to herself, _Or am I just in denial? Dom`s great and all but… _a pair of blue eyes flashed in her mind and she shook her head, _Oh Mithros, maybe Yuki is right…._

With that she decided it best to get ready, try to take up her time doing something other than contemplate what may or may not be. She asked for some hot water to be sent up to her room and soaked in the bubbling liquid, it seemed to ease her somewhat…the heat putting things in perspective. _He only asked for a dance, I don't know why I'm worrying… _she would have laughed at herself if the answer hadn't of echoed around in the back of her mind, _Oh Mithros…. _Her face paled; maybe face paints would have been a good idea right then…

~*~

The cool midwinter air circled around the room later that evening, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, stood looking into her mirror. 

"I suppose I look ok…" she whispered to her reflection, "Although this gown is too much…I should have gone for something less adorned" she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, sighing, "I don't want to draw attention to myself…But what's done is done I guess…" 

She turned away from the mirror, walking towards the door of her room; _It's now or never… _The gown was made of a delicate forest green silk that swept down to the ground, the bodice was trimmed with a darker fabric and intricate gold designs that matched those of the full, flowing skirt. Lighter tinged satin flared out from underneath the slits, flaxen slippers and a simply carved Yamani necklace completed the outfit. Kel felt like a pauper in a princess's place. 

She sailed down the hallways with more grace than she ever thought she had, admiring the decorations that hung around. Corus looked wonderful, hand-made garlands and ribbon-tied holly hung from all the possible places, candles flickered giving the whole scene a glow of a crystallised snowflake. It was magical. 

She met Neal and Yuki at the ballroom doors, flashing them a smile that contradicted everything she was feeling inside, "Midwinter luck" she whispered to her friends as she stepped through into the breathtaking sight of the celebrations. 

"We're not the ones who'll need it…" Yuki whispered back, dragging a _very_ confused Nealan of Queenscove through the doors with her. 

~*~

Kel wasn't wrong when she'd said it was magical. She wasn't wrong at all. 

The ballroom was even more beautiful than the rest of Corus; gentle light radiated around the couples that were already dancing. The music was gentle and lulling, like a dream floating above the clouds of reality amass all the smiles and laughter. It couldn't be faulted, not even the decorations that hung with a sort of pride by those who had put in the time to make them, Kel felt a smile tug at her lips. 

"Having fun?" she almost jumped at the voice. Immortals and battle plans she could handle, social events and good-looking sergeants she couldn't. 

She spun around to find a familiar pair of azure eyes staring into her own and her breath caught in her throat, "D-Dom" she stumbled, not being able to take her eyes off him. The sergeant was clad in the compulsory uniform of the own, blue that matched his eyes perfectly and silver that only seemed to emphasise the way his clothes clung to his sculptured frame. 

He mock bowed, "Good evening milady, would you like to dance?" 

She felt her cheeks begin to warm up and prayed she wasn't blushing, or at least that you couldn't see if she was in the light of the room, "I told you not to call me that" she grinned. 

"And I told _you _that it`s considered a serious social faux pas not to dance with at least _one_ member of the king's own at a ball" 

Now she _really _felt her cheeks getting a little _too _hot, as well as other areas that she forced herself not to notice, "Maybe I should go and look for Sir Raoul then…" she teased, pretending to go to walk away. Dom gripped her arm causing warm tingles to spread through her, she looked up to meet his gaze, "I'm kidding…I`d love to dance with you Sergeant Domitan, although it`s not quite time for the last dance yet…." 

He smiled as he led her to the dance floor, "That's not the only dance I want _Lady knight_" 


	3. A little confusion goes a long way

****

Snowblind

By strawberry_miow

__

Chapter 3 - A little confusion goes a long way

Sweet music poured through the room, each note lingering in the midst of the celebrations for just a fraction longer than it should, the effect somewhat breathtaking as each syllable rung out in peace and tranquillity. Romance fluttering through the air on the wings of doves with songs so beautiful as the scene outside. 

Kel`s eyes wandered over the couples on the dance floor, holding each other so close it was somewhat comforting even to those without that special someone. Kel smiled inwardly, they al deserved to be happy. They all deserved love. _Me being the exception… _she mused to herself, but tonight, even that thought couldn't mar her good spirits, it was turning out better than she had hoped. 

Dom smiled down at her she grinned back, his hands travelled around until they circled her waist, drawing her a _little _too close to him for her liking. She could smell the flavour of the sergeant; his scent flowing up her nostrils and igniting her taste buds with a sense of something she would prefer to have been kept nameless. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"I used to dread these things…" Dom leant down and whispered in her ear, "But I guess that's our dear Lord Raoul`s influence, being around him the last few years has probably done more harm than good" he laughed softly, as did Kel. 

"Definitely so if he finds out that you just said that" she replied, not being able to help the smile that formed on her own lips. She hoped it was the joke that caused it and not being held by Dom, she mentally shook herself, _Mithros,_ _It's like I'm thirteen again…. _

The sergeant's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Agreed" he grinned, "Yet now…I don't mind it so much" his eyes met hers in such a way that made her blush, resting her head on his shoulder so she wouldn't have to look directly at him she sighed. 

His arms tightened around her waist, "I'm beginning to think I'm spending too much time around the giantkiller…" he pointed out the man in question, holding his dearest Buri close and actually looking like he was enjoying himself too much. 

"Agreed"

~*~

Lady Yukimi and her betrothed, Sir Nealan of Queenscove, sat at one of the tables talking intimately. Their hands entwined their bodies brushing against one another in such a way that it was a good thing they were to be wed, "Oh fair Yukimi, the light does nought but accentuate your beauty, your hair like spider webs and your skin as polished as the finest of luncheon stands" 

The Yamani didn't comment so her husband-to-be, the overly under-poetic Neal, continued, "Your eyes are as glass, delicate and transparent as water yet dense and firm as stone, you light up the room with your presence like a melted candle and your smile can kill the deadliest of enemies, the thorns that stick out from you are as lovely as the petals, my rose" 

Yuki thanked the heavens as Lady Keladry and Sergeant Domitan came over to them, _Kel wasn't wrong about the poetry… _she mused, laughing behind her firmly-held mask. 

"Good evening _Sir _Meathead" Dom grinned, addressing his stubborn cousin with the name from childhood. He remembered when he'd first met Kel and explained with a playful grin the etiquette of family teasing, she had soon caught on and the name had become generally known around corus. Neal had thanked Dom _many, many times _for _that_, "Lady Yukimi" he mock bowed before sitting in one of the chairs, Kel next to him. 

Neal grimaced; "Can you not get through just _one _evening without calling me by that childish name?" his green eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at his blue-eyed cousin. 

Dom smirked, leaning back nonchalantly in his seat, "I _could, _it just wouldn't be as fun" 

"Kel?" Neal pleaded, turning to his fellow knight friend with a sigh and an attempt at a pitiful look painted on his face. 

Kel patted him on the arm sympathetically, "Now, now, _Meathead_, Dom`s only playing…." She met the sergeant's gaze and they both came out in grins. 

"You two are insufferable, do you know that?" the knight sighed melodramatically, holding out his arms as if in emphasis. 

"We've heard it mentioned a couple of times" Dom smiled, his ocean-coloured eyes twinkling with amusement as he watched his cousin silently fume in his seat. 

Kel hid her laughter behind her Yamani mask, her hazel eyes the only give-away that she was amused by it all, the light bouncing off the centre in silent reams of chuckles. She too turned to look at Neal and almost let her mask slip; he looked about ready to kill his cousin. And knowing Neal, she had no doubt that he would try something eventually. 

The lady knight turned to Dom, "I think maybe we'd better leave…" she told him, motioning to Neal, "Unless, of course, you _like_ the idea of sir meathead attempting to _strangle_ you in the middle of the ball" 

The sergeant's eyes wavered from Kel to Neal and back again. "I think you're right" he murmured as he stood up, offering a hand to Kel, "Care to talk a walk milady?" 

"If you stop calling me that then yes, of course" she took the offered hand gratefully and smiled, the tingly feelings of warmth spreading through her body somewhat pleasant despite her unwillingness to admit it. With that they walked away, gentle footsteps receding across the dance-floor and out of the doors into the snow-ridden garden. 

Back at the table, Yuki smiled, "They make a cute couple" 

Neal`s eyes widened as he turned to face his betrothed, "A _couple_?!" he bellowed, "A couple of _what_?!" 

Despite her mask, she laughed. 


	4. Under the moonlight

****

Snowblind

By strawberry_miow

__

Chapter 4 - Under the Moonlight

The snow was soft yet crisp underneath their gentle footsteps, the sky a wonderful shade of midwinter white foretelling yet another shower of flakes before the night was done. The gardens were covered in a light sheet of frost, like frozen dew drops on every flower petal held in place. It truly was a magical sight. 

"And then he made the very dignant reply of calling us `_insubordinate curs_` before falling off his horse" Kel laughed at that. Dom had been telling her the tale of the time her ex-squire crippled over in hunger, refusing to stop for food and all that. He had certainly learnt his lesson according to the sergeant, as had all of the men in the king's own who were too rambunctious with laughter at the time to realise it. 

"I can picture it in my mind" Kel replied with a wry grin, "And I bet he still refused to stop, am I right?" 

Then it was Dom`s turn to laugh, "Indeed. He made us trek on for another good few miles just to prove a point" they had been walking around the gardens for the past half an hour now, talking about anything and everything - from the latest war statistics to the previous humiliations of some of the top ranking fighters. It was all too amusing for them both. 

"And then there was the time up by the border," Dom shook his head, "I never knew water could be such an obstruction to a knight" Kel laughed as she admired the view around, the gardens truly were beautiful even without the snow. They were always well kept and even this time of the year the sweet scent of roses still wafted around the pathway as they walked. 

The conversation dried off a little and they strolled in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the simple pleasure of one another's company when suddenly Dom asked, "So, _lady knight, _do you have a _special someone _here at Corus?" he grinned and Kel blushed. 

The question was already a sticky subject, the whole deal with Cleon still fresh in her mind and then there were her _very _confusing feelings about a certain someone standing not three feet away from her. "Well…erm…" she faltered, feeling her cheeks growing even warmer, "I used to…" she hoped that was a safe answer. She hoped for a lot of things these days…

"Oh" came the articulate response, blue eyes wavering slightly, "What happened?" 

__

Yes, what happened indeed….Kel thought to herself, it was still a little complicated in her own mind, despite it being somewhat months ago. She looked up at the sergeant, hazel meeting blue as she smiled weakly, "It was complicated…" she stated, "We thought we were in love, well at least I did anyway. I was younger at the time, _and _a lot more naïve…but he had a lot of pressure on him from his family and country to marry this girl, Ermelian I think her name was. Apparently it would save his fief, they'd been having quite a considerable amount of trouble…" she admitted, feeling a little better just for telling someone the whole truth instead of just parts of it. 

"After a while he did just that, he had his knighthood and a wife, what part was I to play?" her tone was somewhat hollow and detached, usually she would make sure her Yamani mask was perfect so as not to show him how she felt about it but it was Dom - _Dom _for Mithros sake, he'd figure it out anyway. 

"The jealous ex-lover?" Dom offered with a crooked grin, his sense of humour making her both want to laugh and cry at the same time. Instead, she blushed. 

"We were never…" she trailed off, figuring he would get the message. He did. He blushed. Yet he couldn't disguise his smile at the fact. 

"At the time I wondered if there was something wrong with me, not wanting to…but now I know why. I never really loved him, well not in that way anyway. He offered several times though…apparently haystacks have their uses…" Dom grinned at that, he couldn't help himself. He found this fellow all too amusing in the sense Kel was telling the tale, she grinned too and he had a feeling it wasn't because of her words. 

"A gentleman asking a lady for a quick roll in the hay?" he raised an eyebrow, "He could have at least had the decency to have offered the stables, or behind them" 

Kel felt herself blushing once again, "Dom!" he simply smirked at her and she playfully punched him, or rather went to, before he caught her hand in his own. 

The sergeant pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "How about that last dance now?" his azure shaded eyes were twinkling with mirth and something she couldn't quite recognise, but she shrugged it off as normal. _It's just Dom being Dom…_she told herself firmly, not liking the way tingles were spreading through her. Not one bit. 

"Out here?" she asked, somewhat shocked, "Now? But--" 

He cut her off, grinning as he pulled her close, his arms encircling her waist, "No buts _lady knight, _I only want one dance…" she sighed, defeated, as her own arms curled around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder almost instinctively. They swayed gently together despite the lack of music; they hadn't realised how far they had actually walked. The sweet tunes in the ballroom had been loud enough to have been heard outside, yet…nothing. 

As they held each other close gentle snowflakes began to slowly fall from the sky, showering the couple in an almost perfect moment. One thing was for sure; they would both remember it for a long time. After all, it wasn't everyday you danced under the sky, in the middle of midwinter, while it was snowing. Yes, a timeless moment indeed. 

Kel seemed to look up at Dom and their gazes locked, he opened his mouth as if to say something but instead found himself moving his head down closer to Kel`s. He knew fine well what he was planning on doing but he didn't want to think about why. All he wanted to think about was this moment, this one single moment that would create memories for a lifetime. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, a rustle in the nearby bushes snapped them apart immediately, both turning to look in the direction of the interruption. 

"Kel! Dom! What_ever _are you two doing out here?" - Neal. 

"I told you not to go and spy on them!" - and Yuki. 

"I wasn't spying! I was simply…observing the view" 

"It's the same thing" 

Dom and Kel looked at one another, trying not to laugh at the couple in front of them. 

"No it isn't, spying implies I was watching _them_, observing is simply watching the scenery _around _them, which is what I was doing!" 

"Which is why you were going around asking people `Have you seen _Kel _and _Dom_?` instead of `Have you seen any _nice scenery_ around here lately?`" 

Kel laughed, deciding she'd better make some attempt to break it up before they went too far, "Neal, Dom was just walking me to my rooms" she said innocently, thankful the blush had died down somewhat. If her cheeks were still flaming red she had no chance of the knight believing her. 

"Kel, you're forgetting one little thing…Dom is related to me, I have a pretty good idea what you guys were doing - or planning on doing" he folded his arms over his chest, smug grin on his face as if he'd just caught someone with their hands in the cookie jar. Well, that wasn't _exactly _where their hands had been…

She sighed, opening her mouth to protest when the well-known Sir meathead added, "Mithros knows what you would have been doing if I hadn't interrupted when you did! If I hadn't been spying on you--" 

"So you admit you were spying now hmm?" Dom murmured with a grin, his head tilted slightly giving him the look of a mischievous young boy. _He looks cute…_Kel thought with a smile, suddenly shaking the images off as she realised what she had been musing about. 

Neal shifted uncomfortably, holding up an accusing finger, "I…I…aww forget it, the point is what exactly are you two doing out here?" 

"I _was_ walking Lady Keladry to her rooms, as she has already informed you of. That is, until you so kindly jumped out of those bushes and accused us of various indecent activities that I am sure you are guilty of yourself S_ir_ meathead" Kel had to fight to hold back her laughter at that comment, between the grin on the sergeants face and the scowl on her best friend's it was almost too much to hold in. 

"Speaking of which, I think I'm going to head up to my rooms now" Kel stifled a yawn, "Goodnight and midwinter luck" she smiled, turning as she began walking along the pathway that led back to the main body of the building. 

"I`ll escort you milady" Dom said, turning with a smile and a warning look to Neal and Yuki before following her. 

"But--" Neal protested after his cousin, sighing, he yelled, "And I wasn't spying!" 

"Of course you weren't" his bride-to-be murmured, taking his hand she led him back to the ballroom. 


	5. All I Wanted

****

Snowblind

By strawberry_miow

__

Chapter 5 - All I wanted…

"It's times like those where Neal just seems to personify that nickname of yours" Kel laughed as soon as they were out of earshot of the fuming knight. It was still snowing lightly casting shadows of midwinter on the ground as they walked, their footsteps echoing traces of their visit while their spirits laughing at the antics thereof. 

Dom grinned, cerulean eyes full of mirth, "As they say, Meathead by name, meathead by nature" the commander and the lady knight were walking side by side, it hadn't taken long for Dom to catch up to her. She had barely got a few feet before almost crippling over in silent laughter. Neal really could entertain a person. 

"Has he always been like that?" Kel asked, face still alight with impish giggles. 

"Since before he could walk" they both locked gazes and laughed. 

It had been a very…eventful evening. Fun, but full of…unexpected surprises so to speak. Neal had just been lucky the two of them hadn't jumped him, their various training taking effect. Oh he had been very lucky indeed they hadn't even _after _they'd found out who it was. They had been tempted. Very tempted. 

They reached the entrance to the main building where the most part of the rooms where. With a smirk to Kel, Dom held the door open for her, mock bowing, "Lady's first" 

She shook her head smiling as she walked past him, "Feeling chivalrous tonight are we sergeant?" she teased as he followed her, the gentle clicking of the door closing echoed in the deserted hallways. It was obvious from the lack of occupancy that a fair amount of people were still at the ball. 

"If that is a jest at my aristocratic pride _lady knight _then I must inform you that I know more about how to treat a lady than my meatheaded cousin" he grinned, quirking an eyebrow sarcastically…a trait the relatives seemed to share Kel noticed with a wry smile. 

She laughed, "What? Let me guess, instead of wooing a lady with bad _poetry_ you woo her with bad _singing_" 

The sergeant cast her a look of mock hurt, holding a hand to his heart, "Why Kel, I am shocked to imagine you would _think _such a thing! I happen to be a very good singer" Kel couldn't help but laugh, seeing this he pouted just before starting to sing. And much to the lady knight's shock, he actually wasn't that bad. 

" _I feel my wings have broken, in your hands, I feel the words unspoken, inside…When they pull you under, and I would give you any thing you want. You were all I wanted. All my dreams are falling down, Crawling round and round and round_…"

She laughed and playfully shoved him, he returned the grin with one of his own and bowed. She could really see the similarities between him and Neal now. But where her best friend was a little…eccentric, so to speak politely, Dom was just…well…._Dom_. There was not really any other way to explain it…

"So, did you have fun tonight _milady_?" he asked as they resumed what could be classed as _normal _conversation. Kel turned to look at him; his dark hair was covered with a light dusting of snowflakes, melting slightly under the warmth of inside. A strand of that silky hair was hanging down over his forehead and she had to clasp her hands together to resist the urge to brush it aside. 

"It was…not as I expected" she replied, blinking to rid her mind of the thoughts of him. It seemed that he was in her central musing category more than a few times these days, she didn't want to think as of to why but deep down she already knew. Denial could be useful sometimes….

The sergeant laughed, "I don't think it was as any of us expected," he admitted, "Especially Meathead, unless of course he _planned ahead_ to hide in those bushes…I wonder when he'll realise they were actually poison ivy" 

"Probably by morning" Kel supplied with a smile, "And then he'll come blaming us for his…`_torturously itchy body` _and telling us how he is cursed by the Gods" they both laughed, knowing all too well what would happen. What _had _happened several times before. 

They walked a little further down the corridors, passing several rows of obviously empty rooms. The Midwinter Ball was one of the biggest social events in Corus, of _course _nobody would have left yet. Apart from the sergeant and the lady knight of course, but that was different as it always was. The two continued their conversations of earlier, chatting about the big things, and the small things, and the somewhat unimportant things too. It didn't matter to them though, didn't even really register in their minds. 

"Well, this is my room" Kel stated after a while, coming to a pause outside one of the doors. She turned to Dom and smiled, "Thanks Dom" 

He mocked bowed, "`'Twas a pleasure milady" 

She went to turn and open her door when she noticed the sergeant still standing there, looking down at his feet as if they were the most important things in the world. Still holding her key, she spun to face him, her face questioning, "Erm…Dom?" she asked. He looked up and met her gaze. 

Before she could comprehend what was happening he leant forward and swiftly brushed his lips against hers. It was short and sweet, but what it lacked in time it made up for in feeling…it was the feather light of touches yet just the sensation of his mouth pressed against her own sent the lady knight into a slight daze. 

He pulled back quickly, looking somewhat embarrassed before walking off mumbling something to the effect of Good night. 

Kel, on the other hand, was rooted to the spot. Her mind repeating the same words over and over: _What in Mithros` name just happened here? _


End file.
